Alice A. Knox
"Quote by your character" As an ancient mages soul trapped within an enchanted gemstone her real body has long since decayed, leaving just the stone itself and a body created using her magic. Appearance Currently she has taken a liking to Metals and crafted herself a body from that. More recently the form she normally takes is one of a yound lady dressed like a maid who wears glasses. Personality She is strangly a pretty easy going person, and spends her time trying to find things that interest her. She is very easily amused and always finds new things exciting. The aslo loves the thrill of battle and enjoys facing strong opponents, though because she does it as more of a test of them and her own abilities rather than a determination to win she isnt really that bothered about losing in the end as long as the fight is fun. She also has a habit of talking to herself quite a bit so a lot of people think she might be a little crazy. History Origonally an Evil Magican who tried to take over the world once before. Having given up her weak human flesh and transfering her spirit and magic power to an enchanted gemstone she was ready to conquer the world. Or so she thought, as she lay on the table helpless after the transfer she was captured by the so called 'Heroes' or the time. And after many failed attempts to destroy the gemstone they instead sealed it away for 1000 years. A very long and boring 1000 years. Years which she spent aware of everything. It seemed they had stopped her magic power so she was basically a harmless gemstone with a mind. The first hundred or so she spent plotting revenge, the next 100 or so she spent in remorse. She also tried to see how high she could count once, but got bored of that after about 50 years or so. Theres a blank spot of about 500 years or so where shes not entirely sure what happend but she mightve fallen out with some of her other personalities and started an imaginary war against them that wnt on for hundreds of years. Then finally she spent 50 years as a trinket being passed around as currency after having been discovered by some 2 bit thief who was hiding in her cave from the towns guard. Or so she imagined, she didnt really know, but things are more interesting if they have a background. At this point the seal had weakened but there wasnt much she could do untill the day her seal was finally broken by a dark magician who, as he told her afterwards, had been searching for her for years after having found out her identity in an ancient text. Apperently he wanted to help her dominate the world once again and work under here in exchange for becomming the king of some country she hadn't heard of before. Unfortunatly she, after listening to his story as was the polite thing to do to for the person who saved her, told him she wasnt interested in conquest anymore, imaginary or otherwise. And with that left him to go on a journey in a tiny metal body crafted from 2 forks and a few spoons. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Full Material Manipulation: Technically she is able to manipulate any material or element, however she can only control one type of material at a time and must cast away whatever previous material she was using before being able to use any others. The process of switching also takes time to accustom to controlling a new material and so it can't be done in the heat of battle. *'Metal Manipulation' **'Dense Form:' Having a body crafted from Metal gives her a lot more durability than a normal human would have, and having collected various scraps of metal for the past year and densly compacted it into herself for use later she has managed to craft a body that is nigh-on impervious to normal damage. The increased density however makes her a lot heaver than a normal person so she cannot use other forms of transport without discarding some of her wieght, she cannot swim and needs to concentrate when she interacts with other people and furniture to avoid damaging them. **'Metal Manipulation - Arms:' Using her manipulation abilities she can change various parts of her body at will, such as turning her arms into swords or other weapons. It can also be used as a defencive move, with her arms changing into shields etc when nessessary. **'Metal Manipulation - Form:' Using her manipulation abilities she can change either parts of her body or change completly into other people, animals or monsters. Using this she is also able to change size at will. The only limitation of this ability is if she has enough material to support the form, and the larger she gets the more brittle the form will become due to it being less dense. **'Metal Manipulation - Colours:' Using her manipulation abilities she can manipulate the oxidation of the metals in her body to create colours that cover her entire body. This allows her to blend in with normal humans though if he recieves a hard impact chunks of it will fall off relealing the metal underneath. This ability takes a lot of concentration to get right so it isnt normally used in conjunction with Form change so the changed parts normally just look like metal unless its absolutly nessessary to change colour too. Magical Being: *As a magical gemstone rather than a human she doesnt suffer the normal hinderances a normal human would, such as needing to eat, drink or even breathe. The only thing she needs to survive is magic power. She constantly absorbs small amounts of Magic from her surroundings and can store a fair amount of it inside her, but as she loses her magic power her form will start to seem fatigued, and if she looses too much magic power her form will crumble as she wont have the power to manipulate it anymore. Like this she will be a harmless gemstone untill she has absorbed sufficient magic power to reform a body from the closet material at hand. Trivia Quotes Template